L'elisir d'amore
by Ilda
Summary: OS COMPLETE- Elle décide de s'offrir une St Valentin digne de ce nom...Quant à lui, il a élaboré le plan infaillible qui la menera tout droit dans ses bras! -HG/SS-


_disclamer: tout à JKR_

_Bonjour à toutes!  
Je profite de la Saint Va__lentin pour publier ce petit OS sans prétention, écrit l'année dernière vers les débuts de mon addiction à ce site...  
Pour celles qui lisent actuellement **"Les charmes discrets de la vie extra conjugale" **je précise que ce texte n'a rien à voir, tant par le fond que la forme. Je pense qu'il mériterait sans doute quelques retouches mais j'ai choisi de jouer la carte de l'authenticité (ou de la flegme, comme vous préférez^^) _

_Bonne lecture!_

**L'elisir d'amore**

Songeuse, Hermione lissa soigneusement le coin de la page qu'elle avait corné dans sa précipitation. Habituellement, la moindre pliure lui apparaissait comme une offense, et elle préférait utiliser une panoplie de marques-pages plutôt que d'abîmer ces vénérables sources de savoir, mais pour une fois, la situation avait eu raison de ses principes.

Bien que titulaire du poste de professeur de métamorphose depuis que Minerva avait pris sa retraite –deux ans auparavant- l'accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque restait relativement restreint même pour les enseignants, et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à se procurer cet ouvrage tenait, à prime abord, quasiment du miracle.

En vérité, c'était plutôt le fruit d'un plan minutieusement élaboré dont les étapes étaient résumées sur un parchemin ensorcelé :

1] déjouer la surveillance de Pince.

2] s'introduire dans la Réserve.

3] chercher le livre et vérifier qu'il traite bien du sujet en question.

4] lui donner une apparence innocente.

5] s'éclipser discrètement.

Pour plus de sûreté, Hermione s'était désillusionnée, mais n'ayant pas anticipé la trajectoire d'un groupe d'élèves, elle avait provoqué un joyeux carambolage et envoyé malgré elle à l'infirmerie, une demi-douzaine de Poufsouffles persuadés de la présence d'un mur invisible aux abords de la bibliothèque.

Ensuite, il avait fallu attirer l'attention de Pince vers le fond de la bibliothèque, à l'aide de moyens peu orthodoxes il est vrai.

Ainsi, elle avait organisé un joli vol plané de parchemins au beau milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards, puis avait transformé leurs plumes en chocolats fondants –ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle n'avait absolument rien contre cette maison- avant de jeter au hasard quelques sorts d'hilarité pour être sûre que l'austère bibliothécaire viendrait bien s'informer de la cause de ce remue-ménage.

A côté des dix retenues et de la perte de cinquante points qui furent infligées aux Serpentards –ce qui plaçait sa maison en tête !- Hermione estimait donc que l'infime pliure qui marquait la page responsable de tous ses agissements était un prix raisonnable à payer.

Après le fiasco total de « l'opération Détachement » –'désastre' comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer – elle s'était décidée enfin à passer aux Grands Moyens. Un petit coup de pouce au destin ne faisait jamais de mal !

Tanpis si elle ne parvenait pas à le rendre fou amoureux grâce à ses propres attributs, elle souhaitait juste passer une St Valentin digne de ce nom –pour une fois !

L'avantage notable d'être professeur –elle en prit conscience tandis qu'elle mélangeait la menthe poivrée avec le gingembre- était qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher dans les toilettes désaffectées des filles, pour préparer une potion normalement prohibée.

Dans une vingtaine de minutes, il lui faudrait ajouter les fleurs de physalis –plus connues sous le nom d'amour en cage- puis laisser l'élixir s'homogénéiser pendant trois heures.

Une demi-fiole dans son jus de citrouille le lendemain matin grâce à la complicité active de Dobby et le tour serait joué !

Faisant fi de ses scrupules, Hermione ébaucha un sourire rusé.

Néanmoins, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à duper Snape pour qu'il daigne _enfin_ s'intéresser à elle.

oOo

Marchant inlassablement de long en large devant l'âtre rougeoyant de son salon, Severus se vantait du succès de sa dernière étape.

Le problème résolu de savoir comment administrer l'élixir à sa collègue sans attirer son attention, il put se gausser à loisir d'avoir échafaudé un plan sans faille.

Le plus dur avait été de trouver un elfe qui veuille bien se charger de sa requête. Cela n'avait pas été chose simple vu ses célèbres querelles avec Potter –professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à son grand dam-, qui, à la fin de la guerre, s'était métamorphosé en saint au service des elfes.

Devant les conséquences flagrantes de son impopularité, il avait presque failli regretter de ne pas avoir adhérer à la S.A.L.E lorsque Granger l'avait remise au goût du jour- mais étonnamment, c'était le plus ardent défenseur de Potter qui s'était dévoué, en fin de compte.

Elle ne lui résisterait pas. Il en était convaincu.

Le philtre était parfaitement préparé –il n'était pas maître de potions pour rien- et même avec tous les antidotes possibles et inimaginables qu'elle pourrait prendre afin de se prémunir contre d'éventuelles farces amoureuses, aucun ne parviendrait à détruire les principes actifs de ce philtre. Son originalité résidait justement dans le fait que _l'antidote était le philtre et vice-versa._

Le protocole précisait bien :

_« L'amoureux doit faire boire une demi-fiole de l'élixir à l'être aimé et doit ingurgiter lui-même l'autre moitié, afin que le charme n'agisse qu'envers lui. Les molécules de gingembre et de menthe poivrée répandues dans le sang des deux personnes ont des propriétés magnétiques. _

_Les effets se dissipent naturellement au bout de vingt-quatre heures, mais dans le cas vous voudriez rompre le charme avant, il suffit d'absorber à nouveau une demi-fiole. Cela détruit instantanément les molécules présentes dans votre sang, anéantissant par ailleurs le lien charnel entre les deux personnes. »_

D'anticipation, Severus esquissa un sourire ravi, expression qui, bien que relativement rare sur son visage de quarantenaire, n'enlevait rien à son charme ténébreux.

oOo

Quand il porta son verre de citrouille à ses lèvres sans se douter de rien, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler ouvertement. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'énigmatique qui lui donnait un charisme impressionnant.

Trop occupé à savourer ses toasts sans le moindre regard pour sa voisine, il sentit à peine l'étrange fourmillement qui cessa brutalement.

Dans son for intérieur, il tentait de définir le sujet de conversation qu'il pourrait aborder une fois qu'elle serait sous l'emprise de l'élixir, et qui, avec un peu de chance, ferait office de transition entre la Grande Salle et son lit.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle finit son petit-déjeuner, vida son jus de citrouille et quitta la table sans la moindre parole pour son voisin, lassée de l'ignorance persistante dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû ajouter des fèves de soja afin d'accélérer la dissolution de l'élixir dans le sang ?

Mais quand la seconde suivante, elle sentit une main tiède se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule, elle convint que ce n'était finalement pas nécessaire.

- Hermione ! Attendez…commença-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Vous ne voudriez pas…-Il désigna le parc enneigé d'un geste vague – venir vous…balader ? interrogea-t-il, se sentant aussi stupide que les couples qui s'apprêtaient à partir à Pré-au-Lard.

- D'accord…avec plaisir ! répondit joyeusement Hermione en se félicitant de la réussite de son plan.

oOo

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, se délectant de sa présence. Echangeant des banalités qui avaient un goût d'extraordinaire, racontant de vielles anecdotes qui n'avaient jamais paru aussi d'actualité.

Ils partagèrent un même silence, rempli de respect et d'attentes.

Severus aurait souhaité qu'Hermione ne soit pas sous l'effet d'un charme, ou alors, que ce charme soit éternel.

Hermione regrettait déjà ce moment de bonheur qu'elle croyait avoir volé à la liberté d'action de Severus.

Prenant son courage à deux mains –après tout, elle était censée être dans l'incapacité de lui opposer une résistance- Severus murmura calmement, caressant de ses longs doigts ses pommettes rougies par le froid :

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment incroyable…, Hermione.

Sa voix plus chaude que de coutume la fit frissonner de plaisir, lui envoyant des petites décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si seulement il pouvait le penser sincèrement…

L'élixir comprenait-il aussi un sort d'oubli ? Comment réagirait-il demain, quand il se rappellerait son attitude et ses propos aberrants ?

Severus s'inclina un peu, glissant une main sous sa mâchoire et remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Lorsque ses lèvres minces vinrent effleurer les siennes –gercées-, Hermione perdit alors toute notion de la réalité. Mais quand il l'embrassa avec douceur, puis plus passionnément, toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent.

oOo

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un élégant costume queue de pie vint leur proposer le menu « spécial St Valentin » que Severus soupçonnait être bourré d'épices et d'aliments aphrodisiaques. Se sentant d'humeur partageuse – 'perverse' serait peut-être plus exacte, mais c'était nettement moins charmant- il en commanda pour deux.

De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait quant au moment opportun pour lui lancer un sort d'oubliette, et surtout par quel souvenir elle pourrait remplacer ses heures idylliques…Le charme devait vraiment être _très_ puissant pour qu'il ait accepté de venir dans un restaurant moldu !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque le serveur leur apporta un gigantesque plateau d'huîtres en guise d'entrée, Hermione esquissa une telle grimace de dégoût que Severus ne put que s'enquérir de la cause.

Il ignorait qu'elle était végétarienne.

oOo

Merlin, quelle soirée !

Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'endormir dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'éveiller aux côtés d'un Severus dégrisé et sans doute furibond, même si pour l'instant, il la serrait précieusement contre lui.

Les heures passèrent, lentement, avec une sérénité trompeuse.

Et le sommeil finit par la gagner tandis que l'aube approchait.

oOo

Severus cligna des yeux péniblement, étouffant un bâillement sonore. Le corps d'Hermione collé contre le sien lui remémora leur nuit d'extase. Il désenchanta vite quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son gousset qui indiquait fièrement neuf heures moins vingt.

Dans une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus, le charme cesserait…dire qu'elle allait s'éveiller à ses côtés…Oooh Merlin ! gémit-il intérieurement.

Avec une hâte calculée, il entreprit d'extraire sa cheville gauche des draps entortillés, heurtant généreusement les genoux de sa belle, sans parvenir à troubler le moins du monde son profond sommeil.

Réprimant une vague de culpabilité, il feignit une intense et bruyante quinte de toux dont le seul effet fut de la faire soupirer.

Ecartant largement les rideaux de velours qui encadraient son baldaquin, il ouvrit le passage à un timide rayon de soleil qui vint réchauffer son visage.

Neuf heures moins dix.

Il alla dans sa salle de bains et fit couler un bain bouillant dans lequel il versa une quantité d'huiles essentielles et de mousses odorantes, pensant que les effluves entêtantes viendraient chatouiller les narines de son amante.

Cela n'eut absolument pas le but escompté, mais en revanche, il fut pris d'une brusque crise d'éternuements – et cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas semblant.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup plein d'espoir vers sa compagne –toujours aussi immobile.

Neuf heures sonnèrent.

Dans un éclair de génie, il se précipita vers l'horloge, fit sauter le verre protecteur d'un coup de baguette, remonta un peu les aiguilles puis les fit avancer, déclenchant à nouveau le carillon.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, il regarda Hermione enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller, persuadé qu'il avait finit par la réveiller.

Mais elle ne bougea pas outre mesure.

Severus s'habilla prestement.

Il valait mieux qu'elle le trouve vêtu d'une de ses habituelles capes noires –il pourrait toujours lui faire croire qu'elle avait_ légèrement_ abusé du whisky la veille et qu'il l'avait ramené sans aucune arrière pensée- plutôt que torse nu.

Neuf heures dix.

Inutile de se leurrer, l'élixir n'avait désormais plus aucune répercussion. A moins que le sommeil profond soit un de ses effets secondaires…

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il ouvrit très lentement la porte de son armoire, provoquant un long grincement, puis lâcha le battant qui alla se cogner contre le montant en bois. Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ciller.

En vain.

Désemparé, il s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil de chintz –hérité de Dumbledore.

Neuf heures et quart.

Il allait lui jeter un _levicorpus_ quand soudain, elle entrouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il se contenta de la fixer silencieusement, faisant le plein de patience et de calme pour les explications –probablement houleuses, s'il se fiait à son caractère entêté- qui allaient suivre.

- Wow j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir...pas toi, chéri ?

Comment l'avait-elle appelé ? _Chéri_ ? Severus glissa un œil inquiet vers son gousset. La perte de bon sens était-elle également un des effets secondaires de l'élixir ?

- Severus ? appela-t-elle de nouveau, surprise de son manque de réaction.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il prudemment en guise de réponse.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? La seule chose, c'est que je meurs de faim…tu crois qu'on a loupé le petit-…

Sa phrase resta en suspens : ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'horloge –retardée de trois minutes- qui affichait neuf heures vingt. Par Merlin ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand 'O 'muet, puis se ressaisissant, elle dévisagea son futur ex-amant. Severus, quant à lui, n'avait rien perdu de son échange prolongé avec la pendule.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

- Que s'est-il passé… ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, décidant de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

A cet instant précis, Severus hésitait grandement entre : lui sortir un mensonge soigneusement préparé -qui remettrait certes en cause ses prétendues vertus- ; ou plus facile, lui envoyer un sort d'oubliette définitif ; ou encore –et c'était l'alternative la plus alléchante- l'embrasser fougueusement. La vérité était en option, bien entendu.

- Tout dépend du point de vue duquel on se place…répondit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Elle rit. D'un rire cristallin qui le fit frémir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- J'exige des explications ! reprit-elle d'un air faussement offensée.

- Elles attendront…susurra Severus, un sourire en coin.

- Mais..qu'est ce qu'….

Et il la fit taire de la meilleure façon qu'il connaissait.

FIN

_oOo_

__

_Comme toujours, les commentaires sont bienvenus! _

En vous souhaitant à toutes un bon weekend et plein de bonheur dans votre vie affective, aussi bien aux couples qu'aux âmes esseulées!

_Bises,_

_Ilda_


End file.
